1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a noise detection circuit and a semiconductor system using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor circuit performs all operations with the use of a power supply voltage.
A semiconductor circuit, that uses the power supply voltage, is likely to have an operation error when there is a sudden variation in the power supply voltage. This sudden variation in the power supply voltage may be caused by noise. Thus, noise may cause an operation error to occur within a semiconductor circuit.
Accordingly, to cope with operation errors caused by noise, it may be important to detect noise generation in the power supply voltage.